


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Child Abuse, Gen, Kid Clint Barton, Protective Barney, kid barney barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edith watched on helpless to do anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

It was a good day because her husband was out. But Edith isn't sure how it turned into this nightmare. Harold had come home drunk.

Edith knew this was going to be dangerous. So she told Barney and Clint to go to their room.

Harold abused her, beat her black and blue in his rage. Usually this does it but today he was like a raging bull.

He went to the boys room and pulled Clint by his scruff. Edith begged him to let go. Harold especially hated his younger son.

Edith didn't know why. How could a father do this to his own child. She watched helplessly as Harold began to beat Clint.

Suddenly there was a crack and a thud. Barney had puched his father and said with a murderous look in his eyes, "Don't you dare hurt him."

He then began to comfort Clint who was crying and had a large bruise running down his cheek.

Edith watched on. She was helpless but Barney wasn't. 

Barney would take care of Clint.

Barney and Clint helped her to their room, locked the door and left Harold where he was passed out.

She hugged both her son's knowing they were scared.

She hoped this nightmare will be over soon.


End file.
